1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to communication systems and more specifically to providing a presence service to a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant prior art to the present invention but provided by the present invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
A rich communication suite (RCS) initiative is an effort of a group of telecommunications operators and vendors to enhance the adoption of enhanced mobile applications and services, providing an interoperable, convergent, rich communication experience. A presence service is a part of multimedia services, showing the user's availability and/or willingness for communication. A rich communication suite document (i.e. a presence document) may be used for presence exchange.
However, presence has evolved quite a lot recently and may contain a plenty of information on the user, other than just the availability/willingness of the user.